Empty Chairs at Empty Tables
by BreeLady
Summary: Nina prides herself on her ability to remain stoic and emotionless in the most dire situations, but even one mistake can cost her everything, and have dangerous repurcussions.
1. Night of Anguish

This carries a much more serious tone that my other stories and it is fascinating to write a mystery adventure sort of story instead of humour. This is the beginning to what I hope will be an interesting story.

**Night of Anguish**

_Nina's Lament _

Nina closed her eyes, and let the moonlight flood her skin. She was standing on her hotel room balcony, surrounded by lush greenery, which contrasted with her pale skin.

She wore simple pastel blue nightgown, which fell past her thighs and grazed her knees. The white lace trim floated around her legs, and she shivered as it stroked her skin.

"What have I done?" She moaned, slowly opening her eyes. She gazed pleadingly at the moon which responded by grinning even brighter, ignorant of her pleas. "What have I done?"

Her eyes began to overflow with tears, and as they trickled down her cheeks, she murmured to herself,

"How could I be so blind?"

Her blond hair, damp from her shower, clings to her back, through her nightgown,

"All is lost…" She whimpered to the moon, "And where was I?"

_You were with him,_ her treacherous mind spat at her.

"I've spoilt it all. Spoiled all…"

Her tears burst forth harder and stronger,

"Everything's gone all wrong……"

She stretched her arms to the night sky and howled in pain,

"What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

Her body began to shake, and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing desperately,

'I'll find a deep cave to hide in, and in a million years they'll find me." She nursed her head in her hands, and whispered almost inaudibly,

"Only dust."

Tears still running down her cheeks she titled her head back and cried,

"I never intended all this madness- never!"

Pulling herself to her feet and wiping the tears from her face, she spoke with increasing fervour,

"And nobody really understood, well, how could they?"

Leaning against the balcony, she shouted angrily,

"All I ever wanted was to have a bit of fun!"

Clenching her fists she hurled her voice towards the heavens, yelling furiously,

"Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?!"

Trembling with anger, she slammed her fists on the railing and roared,

"WELL, WHAT THE HECK! I WENT AND DID MY BEST!"

She stepped through the pot plants, the dirt massaging her feet; she continued stepping until she came to her balcony chair. She steadied herself,

"And by god I really tasted something swell!"

Tears crawled down her face as she reminisced about the taste of his lips, and the way he smiled at her…

"And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky!" She exclaimed, floating her arms in the air, the cool breeze wafting through her hair, the hair that he was twirling only the other day.

"And for the first time since, I don't remember when, I felt what it was like to be loved again," She despaired, "And I, Nina……"

With a sharp intake of breath, Nina climbed up onto the railing,

"I, Nina, finally as a free woman, know I must do."

She peered down, into the dark city street. She closed her eyes once again, her nightgown flapping around her legs, the wind growing fierce. Her voice sang out into the night,

"I've got an idea that might just save my soul…."

Tears flowing freely, she mouthed the words 'I love you' to the stars. Stepping off the railing she sailed through the air, making a graceful arc before complete and utter darkness took over.

All she left was note clutched in her hand, with two simple words.

_Forgive Me. _

**This is story is so absorbing, and I hope people will find it interesting! Mysteries are such fun to write. Please review! **

Happy Days

BreeLady


	2. The Bargain

_Thankyou so much Sanguine Shadows and Caligula II for reviewing! Also for showing some support for something a little different compared to what I have done previously. But I do believe I am forever cursed to have hits but not reviews. Thanks heaps!_

**The Bargain **

_Nina's Minatory _

Three Months Earlier 

Nina walked briskly down the city street, her heels clacking loudly against the paving. There was a heavy scent of cigarettes and coffee, but after years of dirty work Nina was used to the smell.

Her eyes explored the buildings until she found the neon sign she was searching for. It wasn't the worst place she had been but it certainly wasn't the best. She entered the restaurant, ignored the leers of all the seedy businessmen and took a place at a corner table.

She ordered two Martinis and waited patiently at the table. The waiter walked over with the drinks and placed them on the table.

"Will there be anything else?" He asked. Nina put a crisp note in the waiter's hand and shook her head,

"No, and I would prefer not to be bothered again."

The waiter nodded and inched away, clutching the money tightly.

Nina leaned back on the upholstery, crossing her legs and sipping her Martini. She watched the couples that were dancing and listened to the music.

Her eyes flew to the door as it squeaked open, and as the man stepped in she settled into her seat. The meeting was to begin.

His eyes probed the room and as soon as she fell into his sight he quickly trudged over to the table. He plonked himself in the chair opposite her, and grabbed the Martini, drinking it speedily. A wry smile rose on Nina's face and she spoke,

"By the way, I bought you a drink."

He grunted, and finished the Martini.

"You're welcome." Nina replied to his absent thanks.

He sank into the chair, and blinked at her, as though he had only just noticed her. He rubbed his hands and collected his thoughts. Nina just sat, observing him over the top of her Martini glass.

"Nina, I have a proposition for you." He began, resting his elbows on the table.

Nina raised her eyebrows and offered a tart rejoinder,

"Ah. Lei, you've come to bargain."

Lei scrunched his nose up,

"Yes, I guess."

Nina baited him,

"I guess if you can't beat em' join em', right Lei?"

Lei frowned and Nina just smirked at him.

"Every man we send in is found and killed," he revealed, "four already in the last year."

Nina's face remained blank and she waited for him to continue.

"We know he is planning something big. Something destructive and dangerous. We learnt that much." Lei continued, "But no one we send in can get close enough to find out all the precise details."

Nina traced her finger around the glass rim of her Martini, and lifted her finger to her mouth, tasting the vodka. Lei watched her for a moment, stood up and said quietly,

"Dance with me."

Nina raised an eyebrow, and slowly raised herself from the chair. He offered his hand but she ignored it. She walked over to the centre of the dance floor, and waited. Lei trailed behind her, and once he reached her he took the customary position. Nina placed one hand on his shoulder, and disdainfully took his hand with her other.

"Try anything and you die." She murmured coldly and Lei nodded. She spoke softly,

"What do I get for helping?"

Lei twirled her leisurely, and breathed in her ear,

"Immunity."

Nina made some intricate leg movements and looked at him curiously,

"From what?"

"From us."

Nina spun around, and turned to face him, retorting sharply

"What's the Hong Kong police going to do to me?"

Lei gripped her arm, and as they waltzed, he answered her

"Considering the people you consort with and the people you're suspected of killing, Nina it would just be a matter of time."

Nina pondered for a moment as they stepped in time with the music, and replied acidly,

"So, _Mr. Lei_, what is the company?"

Lei turned, and they waltzed in a different direction,

"It's a company called 'Geneticks'."

She scowled at him, weaving around, and responded with disbelief,

"You want me to infiltrate the most notorious militia company for the police?"

Lei bent his arm, and she leaned back over it, her lithe body arching elegantly. As she was draped over his arm, he leaned towards her and whispered,

"And that's not all. We want you to take a partner in with you."

"Oh _thanks_." She simpered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'll leave you to take care of the details." Lei leaned forward and planted a kiss on her chest, near her collarbone. Nina pulled herself up from their dip, and glared at him. With cold fury in her eyes, she stomped her heel into his foot. A look of pain flew across his face as her high heel dug into his foot.

"I warned you." She spat, and she turned away from him, and walked calmly to the door.

Lei called out after her,

"Three days, Nina."

She shot him a scathing look and began her way home. Now she had a large and unsatisfactory situation on her hands. She had to find a partner.

But first and foremost she had to get away from the waltz of treachery she had just engaged in.

**I hope you guys are willing to read more, because I will have more up soon! Please review! **

_Happy Days_

_BreeLady_


	3. Drink With Me

**Drink With Me **

_Nina's Decision_

Nina scanned her unusually cluttered desk, her impatience quickly turning to frustration. No matter how many times she considered the prospects, she couldn't find anyone suitable to be her partner. She leaned back on her chair, sighing loudly, various faces floating through her mind. Mentally as each face passed she crossed them off the list for some reason or another. 

Releasing a noise of obstinacy she pulled open a draw and grabbed a worn folder entitled 'My Biggest Hits'. She smirked as she glanced at the title she had given it in a whimsical moment. She flipped through the pages, each with a photograph and printed information. Most photographs had a large red cross covering the head, and Nina paused briefly on certain pages, fondly remembering her favourite hits.

Finally she came to one of the last pages. It had a picture of Lei, and wealth of information about Geneticks, and newspaper clippings of the various rumours that were connected with the company. Nina stared at the page for what felt like the hundredth time.

Fiddling with the red marker in her hand, Nina's frustration built up as she glared at the picture of Lei. He put her in this predicament. A grunt escaped her mouth as she scribbled over his picture. A moment later, when the ire ebbed, she blinked at her handiwork. She had given him glasses, a monobrow, a moustache, devil horns, and had him holding a pitchfork.

She had to chuckle at her pettiness, and her childish stab at Lei. She finally had to admit that she couldn't choose a partner. Every possibility had been killed, opposed her, or had been deemed unsatisfactory for a reason. The problem was, her contractors had told her that she needed a partner. And in all irony her contractors were the police. So she had formed a plan which required a partner. A plan that could not be completed without a partner.

Nina scrutinised the telephone, weighing up the possibilities. Sighing regretfully, she grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from her wastebasket and dialled the number written on it.

The phone rang loudly, and seemed to echo throughout her room. She waited patiently, and the rings seemed to float on and on. Just as she was about to place the phone back into it's cradle, a voice answered the phone,

"What is it?"

Nina groaned in her apprehension, and murmured reluctantly,

"It's Nina."

After a moment Lei answered,

"What's your problem?"

Nina paused for a moment, and replied,

"I can't find a partner."

There was creaking as Lei sat in a chair, and there was a smile in his voice when he scoffed,

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere, I know a good dating service down at-"

"You're an ass. You know that's not what I meant." She uttered, her tone sardonic and sour.

"Jeez, cool it Nina, I was just joking." Lei jibed, while Nina steamed silently, "What about-"

"Don't suggest! I scoured all possibilities, and none of them will work. All the competent ones are already dead, and the rest are just dumb for-hire criminals." Nina cut him off, beginning to rant all the problems she had encountered over the last two days, when Lei stated in his low voice something that stopped her in her tracks,

"What about Anna?"

Nina halted mid-rant and contemplated screaming down the phone. But she had already been too emotional. She was rarely this worked up.

"Never." She spat, her voice cold and stony

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and when Lei answered tentatively, his voice careful,

"Well, you're not going to like the guy they've picked out. If you can't choose a partner they'll have him assigned to you."

Nina was thoughtful, but her decision was sound. It felt strange to choose the police in a decision, but anything was better than Anna.

Nina was calm and deathly quiet, Lei couldn't even hear her breathing. After what seemed like hours, he heard sounds of life from the other end. "Drink with me, tonight at the ABC Café. Bring him with you." She demanded, before the phone clicked and he heard the dial tone.

She didn't wait for an answer.


	4. ABC Cafe

_I'd like to take this moment to say that you may or may not have noticed that all my chapters are named after songs from Les Miserables. God I love that musical. Lol, enough of my jabbering and I do hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**ABC Café **

_Nina's Sacrifice _

Nina paced in front of the ABC Café, her brain a jumble of disjointed thoughts. Some urged her to enter the Café, while others told her to run. Another small thought flew through her mind, demanding coffee. She breathed deeply, and decided that for the moment she could pretend that she was just getting some coffee. She felt like martini, but she knew a coffee would be better at this point of time.

So she entered the Café, the bell ringing as the door swung open, signalling a customer. A thin waitress tottered over to her, caught in the middle of a balancing act.

"There is a free table over there, miss." She said, smiling hurriedly to disguise a frown, as she nearly dropped a stack of plates.

Nina nodded courteously, and began over to the table. She smoothed her skirt, both preparing herself and checking that her gun was still securely strapped to her thigh, as she could not openly carry her other gun.

As she arrived at the table, she scrutinised it, checking for any discrepancies. Out of old habit, she took the chair facing the window, as she didn't like to be seated with her back to the world.

She waited, drumming her sharp fingernails on the table, her eyes darting to and fro. After a while, the same thin waitress hastily weaved her way towards her,

"Is there anything you would like to order?"

"Yes, Coffee –white please- with four sugars." Nina responded, distinctly noticing the waitress raise her eyebrows at Nina's order, people were always surprised at how many sugars she liked to have. The waitress scribbled down the order and hurried off.

Nina hated waiting, but when she was waiting, with no coffee or martini to be seen, for someone that was late, she loathed it. She rolled her eyes, exasperated, and continued watching the brightly lit street.

Finally she saw a familiar figure promenading down the street, and she shifted in her stiff seat. She examined the figure beside Lei, and speculated. The figure was male, muscular and slightly taller than Lei. She lost sight of them for a moment, but as soon as she heard the bells ringing from the door, her head snapped to them. As soon as she saw who was walking into the Café with Lei, she felt unmeasured horror.

They saw her immediately, and walked over, taking the seats opposite her.

She glared at Lei, her eyes flashing ominously,

"I would say 'you've got to be kidding', but you know that if you were I would kill you right now in front of all these people."

Lei licked his lips nervously, and the man beside him leant forward, across the table. As he did this, Nina pushed her seat away from the table, the chair scraping harshly on the ground.

The man grinned lecherously as his eyes travelled up and down her body,

"Well Nina, that ain't the way to greet an old friend."

Nina merely scrunched her nose up in disgust. He emitted a low whistle, admiring her low cut top,

"You look as lustful as ever."

Nina didn't bother with being self-conscious and retorted,

"You look as vile as ever. And, we didn't exactly part good friends, Bryan."

Bryan smiled at her barb, and answered,

"I wasn't always 'vile' to you, remember? I forget, why aren't we still as good _friends_ as we were before?"

Nina raised her eyebrows at him warningly, and refuted,

"You still pretending you're not a police officer?"

Bryan chuckled with amusement,

"You still pretending you're not a murderer?

Nina sneered back at him,

"Touche. Why are you here?"

He smirked, leaning back into his seat,

"I'm your new partner."

Nina turned her attention to Lei, who sat silently observing the exchange between them. She just looked at him, and finally he felt uncomfortable with the silence and spoke,

"He volunteered for it, and was accepted."

Nina scowled at Bryan,

"The truth at last. Why did you volunteer?"

Bryan smiled, his eyes not revealing a thing,

"I wanted to."

Nina didn't let him get away with that,

"Wanted to what?"

Bryan stalled for a moment, then answered, mirth dancing on his face,

"I wanted to see you."

Nina laughed, sarcasm laced in her words,

"That's lovely. How nice of you."

Lei leant his elbows on the table, and interrupted them,

"Do I need to stay for this? Can I trust you to play nice?"

Nina smiled, her mouth twisting wryly,

"Oh, don't worry, I always play nice."

Bryan nodded agreement, and Lei moved to get up, but a last thought entered his mind,

"Nina, I can't stay now, but ring me tonight and inform me."

Nina paused for a moment, before tilting her head in acknowledgment, a smug look flitting across her face.

Lei nodded curtly to Bryan and trudged over to the door, turning briefly to give a small wave to them and he then disappeared in to the throng of people on the street.

Nina then refocused her attention on Bryan, who stared back her. For a moment they just looked at each other, then Nina pulled some sheets from her handbag, placing them on the table.

She wrote some things down, and filled in a few pages. Her head pounded, and she muttered,

"Damn it, I still haven't got my coffee."

"They always did have crappy service." Bryan sniggered, then signalled to the waitress, "Hey miss! Can we have the coffee soon please?"

Nina looked up from her papers,

"That was unusually kind of you."

Bryan shrugged, and the waitress walked over to them, placing the coffee on the table. Nina breathed in the scent, before gulping down the sweet coffee.

She smiled guardedly, wary of him,

"Thanks anyway."

Bryan nodded, and motioned to the papers,

"So, what's all this then?"

Nina rubbed her hands together,

"The plan."

"That's the plan?" Bryan repeated, examining the stack of pages with amazement.

Nina rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry, most of it is for me. I'll just explain the plan to you if you have that much trouble reading."

Bryan curled his lips, attempting to look innocent, but failing miserably. Nina stretched her fingers, and began speaking,

"I've had it organised that two position are simultaneously open at Geneticks. One a secretary, the other a Militia and Weapons expert. Unfortunately, Geneticks is known for it's sexist attitude, so I'm going to have to go for the secretary position, and I somehow doubt you have the organisational skills to satisfactorily handle a job such as this. Plus, I'm fairly sure that you candle handle yourself around a gun."

Bryan nodded, following her words carefully, and Nina continued,

"So, once we get these jobs, we are in positions that are often given sensitive information to pass on or work with. It sounds incredibly simple, but eventually we will find something, and if we can't find anything, I always have a back-up plan."

Bryan cut in for a moment, questioning her,

"What if we don't get the jobs? What the back-up plan?"

Nina smiled,

"I know exactly what they look for in employees. They like smart weapon people, so you'll have to act as smart as you can, if it won't take to much effort. I also know that they like their secretaries scantily-clad and well, pretty. So I'll just go in and be as seductive as I can be, and you have to go in and be as, well, nerdy as you can be."

Bryan snorted, leaning on to the table,

"That doesn't sound so bad. So partner, when do we have our job interviews?"

Nina sighed in contempt, not fond of him referring to them as partners, as _we._

"Tomorrow we have our first attack."

Bryan responded by raising his eyebrows,

"Well, could you give me my papers? I need to do some last minute studying."

Nina sorted the papers, passing the papers he would need to him. As she did so, he grasped her cool hand in his slightly sweaty palm,

"Still so cold?"

Nina snatched her hand from his grasp, and gathered her papers. She rose from her seat, her eyes glinting severely

"Still so constant?"

With that, she turned, and flounced towards the door. She didn't turn, but kept walking, leaving both Bryan and her coffee.

As she walked down the street, getting further and further away from the Café, her mind raced.

She was going to have to sacrifice her pride to work with him.

**So, there we have it! The next chappie will be up soon! I want some speculation! What is Bryan and Nina's history? How the hell is Bryan going to act smart? What will happen to them at Geneticks? All coming up soon! Please review! **

_Happy Days _

_BreeLady_


End file.
